Measuring bridges for use in vehicle repair commonly include a frame supporting a plurality of upwardly extending set-up pointers adapted to engage reference points on the underside of the frame of a vehicle being repaired. The set-up pointers establish a horizontal reference plane beneath the vehicle. The measuring bridge also includes structure for supporting a plurality of measuring pointers for use in measuring the position of other points on the vehicle frame and the vehicle body with respect to the reference plane established by the set-up pointers. During vehicle repair, the mechanic can compare the relative positions of the points being measured with reference manuals to determine the extent of misalignment of these points and the amount of adjustment of the frame required for realignment. The measuring bridge is also used during vehicle repair to determine the accuracy of repairs made to a vehicle frame.
An example of a prior art measuring bridge is described in the Legrand U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,154, issued Aug. 3, 1982 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The measuring bridge illustrated in that patent illustrates a plurality of fluid actuated cylinders for raising the measuring bridge into position beneath a vehicle and for maintaining the measuring bridge in contact with the vehicle.
Attention is also directed to prior art measuring bridges of the type sold by Continental Collision Repair Systems, Alexandria, Minn. under the trademark CONTINENTAL UNIVERSAL MEASURING SYSTEM and by Car-O-Liner Company, Livonia, Mich. under the trademark CAROLINER MK III.
The pointers employed in measuring bridges commonly include conical upper ends adapted to engage holes provided in the vehicle frame. Vehicle manufacturers provide reference holes of various diameters, and accordingly, in measuring alignment of the vehicle, mechanics working on the vehicle must calculate factors compensating for variations in the extent of insertion of the conical ends of the set-up pointers in the reference bores depending on the diameter of the bore.